Mura refers to a phenomenon of various marks resulting from nonuniform brightness on a display panel. DeMura is actually a process for compensation of Mura. Mura information on the panel is acquired from the brightness of images in photographing panel of a camera, followed by extraction and correction of the Mura through some algorithm to finally obtain a DeMura Table to be used for interpolating by hardware (such as a processor). Generally, Mura information is acquired by a camera, and a personal computer is used to process this information to obtain a compensation table which is finally burnt into a memory device (such as a Flash). The above process is as shown in FIG. 1.
Subsequently, the compensation table is always large in size in the prior art due to relatively complex process of DeMura. This has a great influence on the cost of a liquid crystal display. It may be said that the compensation table determines the capacity of a Flash, and thus it has become a problem to be solved how to effectively compress the size of the compensation table to save costs for Flash production.